Babies usually begin teething around six months of age. Teething is the process by which a baby's primary teeth (i.e., first teeth) come in. This can be painful and uncomfortable as the teeth break through the skin causing soreness and swelling of the gums. During this process, some babies will bite and chew on objects to relieve pressure in their gums. To relieve some of the discomfort, caregivers may provide safe objects for babies to chew on. For example, some caregivers purchase teething toys for babies to bite and chew. Unfortunately, these products are easily lost and allow the baby's saliva to get on clothes and other objects.